Neurotrophic factors are potent growth factors that were first characterized for their ability to regulate neuronal growth, survival and differentiation during development. There are many lines of evidence indicating that neurotrophins and the GDNF family, play an important role in the pathophysiology of depression, addiction and other psychiatric disorders, as well as a wide number of neurodegenerative disorders, including amyotrophic lateral sclerosis and Alzheimer's disease. Changes in the levels of BDNF influence hippocampal function, synaptic transmission and learning and memory. Moreover, recent evidence indicates that BDNF is a key component in the etiology of Huntington's and Alzheimer's diseases. During the past decade, it is clear that these proteins display remarkable effects upon synaptic transmission and higher order behavior and the formation of circuits. Neurotrophic factors exemplified by the NGF family and their receptors are now intensely studied throughout the neurosciences and the clinical disciplines of neurology and psychiatry. The intent of the next International NGF meeting in Helsinki, Finland is to provide a forum to exchange new results and methodologies in the study of neurotrophic factors and to bring diverse disciplines of human genetics, cell biology and neuropsychiatry together. Findings from basic research in this field have relevance to the treatment of neurodegenerative diseases, such as Parkinson's and Alzheimer's diseases, as well as cancer and neuropsychiatric disorders. Support is requested to defray the registration, room and board and travel for the principal speakers and discussion leaders of the meeting. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Since 1986, the International NGF meetings have provided an open mechanism for scientific exchange between students, postdoctoral fellows, scientists and clinicians. The meetings have stimulated many new findings, including the discovery of new neurotrophic factors and receptors, and attracted a whole new generation of scientists to the field.